


Training Day

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Vegeta is now a family man, and he takes pride in training his children. This is a one shot describing the events of one particular day of training with Vegeta, Trunks and Bra!My submission for TPTH's BVDN on 11/18





	Training Day

Prompt 1 Family

Sweat dripped from Vegeta’s brow as his arms stretched in front of his body. Slowly he moved through the familiar katas and mentally chided himself for his lack of focus. His mind wandered too much for his liking, as it had done so frequently. How did he get here? Just a decade ago he was a terror of the universe, his hands being used to exact Freeza’s vengeance. Now as he pushed himself through agonizingly slow poses, he looked about noting that the fake family that raised him to raze the universe had been replaced by this new adopted family. A smile darkened his face as Vegeta moved to his daughter and gently fixed Bra’s form. His eyes approvingly checked his sons form before returning to his own katas. Yes, this was what family was supposed to be. 

Prompt 2 Protection

Bra was only a toddler, so Vegeta needed to practice restraint in his use of the Gravity Room with his daughter. Being just like her mother, Bra wanted to be just like her father and brother, and when they refused to turn the gravity up, she stomped and pouted. “she really is a mini Bulma” thought Vegeta. He raised the gravity to fifty times earth gravity, and watched his girl strain from the pull. Her clothes drooped and the spikes of her pigtails dipped under the strain, but she stubbornly pushed forward using her body weight to build the strength needed to progress. Vegeta’s mouth puled into a smirk as Bra locked eyes with him and demanded “more”

Prompt 3 Territory

After Lunch, Vegeta stole the children to the badlands. “In five minutes, attempt to track me. I will make sure to leave enough clues for you, but you need to use your KI sense, and more importantly your common sense to find me. You are both your mothers children, so I know you are more than capable of completing this task.” And with that he flew away, watching his children shrink into dots. He found a small outcropping littered with trees and brush and landed. He stalked through his territory, keeping his KI low and waited for the first signs of their arrival. 

Prompt 4 Garbage Man

Bra sat hunched where her father left her. She was three and a half, but her eyes shown with grit and determination. “Go away Baba! I’m going to find Papa on my own!” Bra huffed at her brother who refused to leave her. She sneered at him and stamped her foot down. She was old enough to take care of herself! “Bra, Papa would kill me if I left you alone out here,” Trunks let out a sigh, “Mama too.” His she kicked at the dirt. As much as Trunks knew they care about him, it was hard to not see the difference in Papa’s demeanor towards his sibling. He doted on her in ways that Trunks never knew. “As much as I love you sissy, I will not get a beating for leaving you out here to fend for yourself.” Bra clicked her teeth in what seemed to be an oddly familiar way “Man, thats Garbage.” She uttered before blasting off to find her father. 

Prompt 5 Black Market

Vegeta sat with his legs crossed on the dusty ground. A chill was in the air, the black of night marking the earth for the moment. His eyes were closed and his senses were locked tightly on the girl. He could feel her determination, her will. The boys KI was elevated, and Vegeta let out a laugh. He knew the boy was dealing with the hot headedness and wit his younger sister already displayed, his KI raising in frustration. Bra was probably yelling at Trunks over having to hunt for dinner, or something equally ridiculous - either way, Vegeta knew this exercise was perfect for Trunks, he needed to learn to control his anger, and what better way to do that than deal with a cold, hungry mix of Vegeta and Bulma?

Prompt 6 Racketeering

Trunks could feel his sisters anxiety. She was not used to being out in the night. Although she could take on any threat that would present itself easily, she had never been in the position to be in the night time wilderness. Sure, she could still see - she inherited the great vision of her father, but the unknown of the night pulled at her young imagination. “Baba, are there monsters out there?” Her voice quavered as she spoke the words. Trunks smirked at his sister “Sissy, the only monsters out here are us and Papa, but I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.” Bra breathed a sigh of relief “You just need to give me the candy I know Grampa sneaks you for a week!”

Prompt 7 Strong arm

In the dark of night, Bra saw red. Her brother was trying to strong arm his way into her candy. And for what? She was not giving him any sort of protection candy! Before she knew what was happening, her fist hit home on Baba’s cheek. Trunks eyes flew open, shocked. His hand felt at his cheek where his three year old sister had just struck him and he felt a hot welt forming over his skin. Anger ripped through Trunks and off her flew. “That scaredy cat can find papa herself!” He thought. 

 

Prompt 8 Put out a hit

Bra flew scared. Baba left her! She hadn’t meant to hit him, but he was supposed to protect her, not steal! Her eyes spotted a small grove of trees and tears stinging here eyes, Bra decided she should touch down and collect herself before continuing the hunt for Papa. Her feet touched the earth and she noticed a salty smell mixed in with the watery earthy smell of the grove. On alert, Bra hunched to the earth and noticed unnatural indentations in the soil. Her hands fumbled along each dip until they ended at a large tree. She could hear the steady breaths of someone, or something close by. Looking into the tree, she noticed her prize staring back at her - Papa. “I’m proud of you Echolette” Vegeta said as he jumped to the earth. A smile shimmered in the dark as he embraced her.

 

Prompt 9 Blood for blood

“Echolette, where is your brother?” Vegeta asked. He immediately regretted the query as tears burst forth from his girl’s eyes. “Papa!!! I was scared when it began to get dark, and Baba said he would protect me from the monsters if I gave him Grampa’s candy. I was so mad I hit him! He ran away and left me alone!”  
“You hit your brother?” Vegeta asked. Bra’s eyes glittered in the moonlight, tears staining her cheeks, and nodded sheepishly. “let me see your hand” Bra lifter her fist to her father who gingerly took it in his hand and began to examine the damage done. There was no swelling, no breaking of her skin, but there was the faintest smell of blood. “Echolette, did you hurt your hand?”  
“No Papa, but Baba cut his face when I hit him and his blood was all over my hand! I had to wash it off!”  
Vegeta’s eyes widened. “You hit your brother so hard his skin split open?” Bra’s bottom lip poked out and quivered, threatening to cry again as she nodded. “You bloodied your brother, but did not harm yourself in the process?” He gripped his little girl to his body “Papa has never been prouder”

 

Prompt 10 Wiseguys

Pulling away from his embrace, Vegeta searched for Trunks KI. It was back at Capsule Corps. Vegeta winced at the idea of the boy letting Bulma know about their training. She was not fond of his “unorthodox training practices” or so SHE called them. “Come on Echolette, we need to go home now. Mama is waiting for us” He pulled his daughter into his arms and flew towards home.  
Vegeta opened the window of Bra’s room and placed her sleeping body in bed, tucking the covers around her. Vegeta took a quick look around the room, and finding no one around placed a gentle kiss to Bra’s head. As quietly as possible, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He slipped in, searching the room for the woman. When he did not find her, he went and took a short shower cleaning away the dust of the day. His lips upturned when thinking about how skillful Bra must have hit her brother. He walked out of the shower, toweled off and stepped into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist to come face to face with the woman. Her lips were pursed together in a scowl and her eyes were icy pools teeming with anger. “Shit, I was so close to avoiding her tonight” Vegeta thought. “Alright wise guy, explain yourself” Bulma demanded, hands on hips and stamping her foot the way Bra had done earlier. A soft laugh escaped Vegeta as he began to explain the day.


End file.
